Chapter 07: Capsule
Chapter 07: Capsule is the seventh episode of the series. It is preceded by Chapter 06: Glass and followed by Chapter 08: Button. Plot A celebratory dinner is held for the candidates before the final step of the Process, a "purification" ritual. Michele poisons Ezequiel's drink using the poison from the capsule she removed from her hip, but he and Cesar inadvertently exchange their cups, resulting in Cesar's death. Knowing he was the real target, Ezequiel interrogates all candidates individually and Rafael, in an attempt to protect Michele, drops the empty capsule over a railing. Ezequiel names a culprit to the council, framing Aline by having Cássia stage a fake confession from the captured Cause member they hold, in which he names Aline as a fellow member, and having Nair interfere with the files Aline sends the council containing the evidence of Ezequiel's misconduct with Augusto. Michele returns to her room, only to find Ezequiel waiting for her, capsule in hand. Summary Michele sews her side shut from where she had pulled out the capsule. A flashback reveals that it is poison to kill herself in case she gets caught with no escape. She and the other candidates go to a cocktail hour, where Michele thanks Ezequiel for his work while slipping the poison from the capsule into his drink. However, Ezequiel and Cesar mix their drinks up, killing Cesar instead at a toast. An autopsy reveals that the Cause frequently uses the toxin, and so the Process proctors (and by extension the council) become aware that an infiltrator is present. Meanwhile, the candidates are placed on lock-down. Fernando confronts Michele about her being in the cause; she initially avoids him before he can catch her alone. He reveals that he loves her and doesn't care about her being in the Cause; he will follow her anywhere. Rafael also pulls her aside, revealing he saw what she did. She begs him to dispose of the capsule, and he does, dropping the pieces over a balcony. Ezequiel begins pulling the candidates one by one into an interrogation room, accompanied by armed guards. Joana thinks it's all a joke, another test, as the Process building is the safest place possible, until her interrogation where she realizes that Cesar is actually dead. Rafael is placed under heavy suspicion, as Cesar apparently thought he was a sub-par candidate. Fernando goes before Michele, and he is heavily grilled by Ezequiel, yet lies to cover for her none-the-less. During Michele's interrogation, she is visibly nervous. Ezequiel offers her a drink, and he notes that he enjoys it for its bitter taste. She denies all involvement with Cesar's death, and Ezequiel appears to not believe her. He shows her a video of Cesar's girlfriend, another proctor, crying over his body, to prove that Cesar was a person that did not deserve to die. Suddenly, Ezequiel dismisses Michele, sending her back to the other candidates. Her vision blurs, and it is implied that she has been slipped a drug in the drink. Michele begins to panic, running straight to Fernando. She whispers furiously to him that she has killed an innocent man, that she is a murderer, that she is guilty. He desperately tries to calm her. Ezequiel speaks to the council and informs them that he has found the culprit and that guards will be arresting her shortly. A tense moment implies that Michele has been caught, before the guards actually arrest Aline. Ezequiel accuses Aline of being a long-term, deeply seeded Cause member, with a mission to take down the Process. His evidence includes a video confession from the Cause member that Cassia captured prior to Chapter 01: Cubes, in which he names her as a fellow rebel. Aline tries to rebuff his claim, sending the council a file containing evidence of Ezequiel's repeated rendezvous with Augusto. However, Nair intercepts the file, changing it into one extolling the virtues of Ezequiel. The council agrees that Aline will be sent to the Offshore to await trail. The episode ends when the candidates are sent back to their rooms for the night. Michele enters hers, only to find Ezequiel waiting for her, capsule in hand. Category:Episodes Category:Season One